Heart's Desire
by Alukaa
Summary: -What is you heart's desire?- A little short OS about Harry, who writes down his wish in a small journal and its consequences. We do not fulfill our heart's desires not because they are unrealistic but because they are the most selfish we have


Hello Everyone and welcome to my first English fanfiction.  
Since this is my first story ever I wrote in English I apologize for mistakes you may find.  
It's I quite short OS that I translated from German into English. You can find the original here: .de/s/526362350001b60737fd4c76/1/Herzenswunsch  
I am afraid that the original has far more mistakes than this English version. I was too lazy to correct myself, ...yeah the german is also mine.  
Well, whatever, I hope you enjoy this little story and tell me how you think of it. :)

* * *

 **Heart's desire**

~ What is your heart's desire?~

This question was written in an old journal that was owned by the 10 years old Harry Potter.  
He found the journal on the floor in his classroom after cleaning the windows and blackboard as a detention.  
Now he was sitting in his cupboard under the stairs which was illuminated by the dim light shining through the lid of the door.  
The journal was black and no name or title indicated who the real owner of it was. It also appeared old, as if it was used a dozen times before. However, when going through the booklet, the pages were white and empty. Harry found only one sentence that was written between the pages, the only one that was written in this journal. The handwriting was incredibly distorted and it looked like the previous writer has invested his whole strength and pressure on the sentence. Harry looked at the written question for a long time and got unusually quiet. Slowly Harry reached to the chewed pen which lay on his table. It didn't seem like he himself registered what he was doing since he did it without taking his eyes away from the journal. Not even when he himself began to write and exercised an unusual pressure on his pencil as he wrote a response:

~ I wish to be away from my family.~

* * *

Harry had already forgotten his little incident with the unusual journal long ago. In fact, he didn't touch the journal since he had written his answer to the question. He has never spent a thought to it since then. All the more he was surprised to find the little black book inside a moving box. It was in the middle of summer vacation and the Order of the Phoenix would arrive soon to take him away. The Dursleys were in the middle of packing all their stuff into moving boxes since they would be moved away by the order because their safety was at risk the moment Harry would turn 17. The young Potter had also made the decision to move everything away he didn't need.  
The young Potter had also made the decision to move everything away he didn't need. He held the black journal in his hand, turned it around curiously and flipped easily through the pages. He couldn't by any stretch of the imagination remember the black book. His surprise grew bigger the moment he found the written question again and smiled slightly once he read his written answer at that time.

~What is your heart's desire?~

~ I wish to be away from my family~

Still, Harry frowned. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember when he wrote the answer. The handwriting was his for sure, even if it was unusual for him to write with such pressure. His usual handwriting was light and wispy. He also thought of it as pure irony that his former wish has become true. Sure he needed to return for every summer, but with the end of this evening, the wish would be completely fulfilled since he would never need to return to his relatives ever again.  
Harry relaxed completely, something he hasn't done for a long time, and focused on the question again. Does he wish for something else? Something that really came from the bottom of his heart? It was clear that the previous wish would have come true either way, even if he would have been a Muggle. His former ten years old self just couldn't understand that. A child so young doesn't know the world outside from this family, at least not one raised like him. So, did he possess a wish that he couldn't fulfill? Something he had his whole life?

Harry thought about his first year in Hogwarts, about the mirror Erised. The magical mirror had shown him his heart's desire. And it didn't change since then. Was the journal also magical? Could it fulfill those wishes? If so, then knowing its own heart's desire could become dangerous. Nevertheless, there was no way for Harry to find out now, and frankly, he didn't want to. The chances were minimal that he actually possessed a magical tool before going to Hogwarts. He closed his eyes briefly before grabbing a pen which lay in a box. Yes, he did desire something else.

~I wish to be with my family~

* * *

Harry faced Voldemort. His wand pointed at the dark Lord as he spoke his last words before blocking the deadly curse of Tom Riddle with an Expelliarmus. Everything burned. He had countless injuries, but nothing surpasses the pain inside which he felt when he saw the dead bodies of people who were close to him before this confrontation,... Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dennis, Snape and so many more who gave their lives to end this madness.

Harry also couldn't stop thinking about the meeting he had between him and his parents, Sirius and Remus. He longed for them, stronger than ever. The only reason he decided to come back to the living world was so that he could finally end the war and fulfill his destiny. There had been a sense of duty. A sense of duty to his friends, to the people who had placed their hope on him, for the wizards and witches of Britain.  
As Harry watched how the Dark Lord was hit by his own killing curse and how his lifeless body felt on the ground he was taken by a sense of relief. The heavy burden on his shoulders dropped from him and he finally felt free. Yet, a bitter aftertaste remained as he thanks to the noise in the hall, caught up with the reality. He had fulfilled his destiny. He had defeated the greatest black magician of his time. But the price for it was bigger than anything else ...

... And Harry still couldn't stop thinking about the last meeting with his parents.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Those were the last world the young Potter heard before his world appeared in a green light and went finally black. It was unknown to him who had spoken the deadly curse, he also didn't realize anymore the chaos and screams in the hall as his body hit the ground. The last thing he saw was the horrified face of Ginny Weasley who glanced in his direction. He met her eyes and saw the pain that ultimately clawed her heart. He wanted to say sorry. But he couldn't, and the last thing he felt was the pain that burned his heart. The next thing cached sight of was the bitterly smiling faces of his parents that welcomed him in this death.

~ And what is your heart's desire?~


End file.
